everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amazamazing/Rebel Charming Timeline
A bunch of notes and things I have about this wild family. Also a reminder that I have established birthdays for them. Whoops. 'Timeline' May 24, 1999 - Radical Benedict Charming is born. This day is also known as Brother's Day. January 9, 2000 - Rising Cordelia Charming is born. The original wooden dining table of the Charming Castle is broken by Prince Radical. November 15, 2000 - Rogue Robb Charming is born. Radical swings off the chandelier over the new dining table and breaks chandelier. Unlike the table, it is not immediately replaced until Rising's first birthday. August 11, 2001 - The twins Revolutionary Emelaigne and Revolt Aiden Charming are born. Radical Charming brings home three giant friends to celebrate, and multiple trees are uprooted from the forest near the kingdom. This is on Son and Daughter day. December 8, 2002 - Renegade Anna Charming is born. Radical, Rising and Rogue start a fireworks show on the castle roof at high noon. There is no significance to Renegade's birthday. (Meta reason: her art was released on this day.) January 3, 2003 '''- Renegade's fire powers are discovered. The east wing of the castle is abandoned due to sustained fire damage (though much of the furniture within it is salvaged.) '''February 10, 2003 - The west wing of the former Charming Castle is converted into a museum after the Charmings vacate. The east wing is renovated as much as possible and converted into a shelter. Summer 2003 - The Charmings build and move to a new castle closer to the coast of their kingdom. SOME EVENTS WE'LL COVER, YEARLY 2014 - Radical Charming starts his freshman year at Ever After High. He develops a fanclub out of spellementary schoolgirls and fellow students at Ever After High. 2015 - Radical loses almost half his fanclub to Daring Charming, and the bitterness begins. Rogue and Rising Charming start at Ever After High as freshmen. Radical Charming starts his Legacy Year and also signs the Storybook of Legends. 2016 - Main cast of the franchise start their Legacy Years, along with Rising and Rogue. Rising remains as a Royal while Rogue immediately aligns as a Rebel, following the Legacy Day fiasco. Radical remains a Neutral, despite the obvious divide at the school, because he's already signed the book and it's all pointless to him. He’s still bitter and now he’s even more bitter. 2017 - Renegade Charming starts her freshman year in autumn. The twins begin their Legacy Year, should Legacy Day traditions still take place. Rising and Rogue start their third year along with the main cast of the franchise. Radical Charming is a senior now. 2018 '''- Radical Charming graduates. Renegade brings a new friend from school to visit the kingdom, and canonballs are then blown into her bedroom tower. Renegade's bedroom relocates to one of the other towers. By the start of the next school year, Rising is a senior and Rogue has chosen to drop out of Ever After High after meeting Renegade's pirate friends and finding out what he wants to do in life. Their parents are unaware that he dropped out and his siblings carry out the lie until Rising's graduation. Renegade Charming (accidentally?) burns down a building in the forest and gets caught. She switches to the Rebel side immediately after, and also bleaches her hair. Radical is still bitter; he is missing everything. '''2019 - Revolt begins his very secret career in stand-up comedy. Renegade is both his most supportive and harshest fan. As of the beginning of his career, Renegade is also his only fan. On the side and in the day, he is still helping out at the Red Shoes Studio and fencing in his free time. Rogue's also very secret privateering/pirate career is still ongoing. King Rich and Queen Regal are both still unaware. Category:Blog posts